


Reborn

by AzureSapphira



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSapphira/pseuds/AzureSapphira
Summary: Meses y meses de búsqueda por fin le dan el resultado que tanto esperaba. Él está totalmente perdido y confundido, pero ella no podría estar más feliz.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Reborn

De un momento a otro, un rayo de luz cegadora hizo que tuviera que apretar los párpados para que no le lastimara los ojos. Un momento… _¿Párpados? ¿Ojos?_ Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tener algo así, ¿serían años, lustros, milenios? O tal vez unas horas o días, pero qué le importaba, en la muerte nada de eso importa.

Una sensación extraña lo hizo advertir que, sí, en efecto, había abierto los ojos por primera vez desde que murió. No había tenido necesidad de hacer eso todo el tiempo que pasó en la nada total, pues morir era una experiencia… única. Ya no más, pues lo único que acaparaba su mente en ese momento eran la sensación de tener un cuerpo, y que estaba muerto.

Pero… ¿Lo estaba? Le habían contado una vez sobre el paraíso después de la muerte, entonces tal vez no había pasado tanto tiempo como él imaginaba y tan sólo acababa de morir, ¿Estaba en el paraíso? ¿Por qué la muerte lo llevaría a un lugar donde lo único que podía ver eran árboles verdes, un suelo con pasto y un maravilloso cielo azul? ¿El pasto estaría tierno? ¿Sería tan suave como el pasto que amaba tanto cuando vivía? Oh, tan sólo recordarlo hacía que quisiera…

―Yo… Lo… Lo encontré…― había una voz, alguien estaba cerca ―Después de todo este tiempo… lo logré, está aquí, ¡LO ENCONTRÉ!― bueno, muy cerca, en realidad, a unos cuantos centímetros de su oído.

Captó un destello rosado pasar frente a él, brillaba como una pequeña estrella fugaz, y deseó poder recordar cómo usar su cuello para seguirla con la mirada ahora que no tenía que estar en la oscuridad total.

La destellante luz rosa pasó frente a sus ojos otra vez, y otra vez, y una vez más, y otra, y otra… ¿Le estaba dando vueltas? Ahora comenzaba a asustarse un poco. Escuchaba también risas, y se preguntó si se reían de él, pero no veía a nadie… y si estaban detrás de él, su aparente incapacidad para usar su cuello no le permitía girarse a ver. Vaya, estar muerto seguro era difícil.

La estrella se detuvo justo en medio de su campo de visión, y al entrecerrar sus nuevos ojos pudo ver que en realidad no se trataba de ninguna estrella, sino de una persona, una muy pequeñita. Esta… personita llevaba puesto un vestido rosado pálido, así como tobilleras del mismo color y una pequeña flor en la cabeza. Lo miraba atentamente con una enorme y emotiva sonrisa (tan enorme como su cara en miniatura le permitía).

Alto, ¿acaso estaba flotando?

Mejor aún, ¿por qué tenía alas?

Oh, ya podía entender: Es que estaba muerto. También le habían dicho que cuando muriera, un ángel vendría por él, y según entendía los ángeles tienen alas. Aunque para ser sinceros, él siempre los imaginó un poco más grandes, pero claro que no iba a empezar a quejarse sólo por eso, además era un ángel muy adorable.

Sus cabellos y ojos negros removieron algo en sus recuerdos. Ese color… Era simplemente precioso.

―¡Hola!― le saludó el pequeño ángel de orbes negros ―¿Usted es…? Oh, ¡claro que es!― parecía no poder ocultar su alegría, pues daba giros y piruetas en el aire formando pequeños espirales. También él fue contagiado de felicidad; sintió una sonrisa colarse en su propio rostro, era una sensación que adoraba poder volver a tener.

―Soy Eugeo― aunque ya parecía conocerlo, tuvo la necesidad de decir su nombre sólo porque no sentía que se había presentado correctamente. Incluso aunque le sorprendió mucho poder hablar y escuchar su propia voz, le parecía de mala educación no darle su nombre al ángel que lo había llevado al paraíso. Normas básicas de cortesía.

Ella se detuvo en seco, viéndolo alegremente otra vez, su expresión le daba la impresión de que quería llorar de la emoción.

―¡No sabe cuánto tiempo llevo intentando encontrarlo!― Oh, vaya. ¿Se habría perdido entre la vida y la muerte? De ser así, estaba aún más agradecido con este ángel, pues lo había salvado de rondar en el vacío ―¡Qué gusto conocerlo por fin! ¡Papá siempre me cuenta sobre usted!―

―Pa… ¿papá?

―¡Sí! Mi papá habla mucho de usted, su descripción encaja a la perfección ahora que puedo verlo: Cabello dorado, ojos cálidos y azules como el cielo, y una muy bonita sonrisa. Ah, perdone si no puede moverse todavía, el sistema aún no lo reconoce porque aún debo agregar unos datos, sólo deme un momento…― no entendió nada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el ángel desapareció en una nube de brillos dorada, para regresar un minuto más tarde con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro ―he retirado la restricción de movimiento, así como agregado los ítems básicos de cualquier principiante. Intente moverse, por favor―

Su nuevo cuerpo, antes tenso, pareció volverse increíblemente débil. Cayó de lleno al pasto que había en el suelo, ¿Había estado flotando él también? Qué rara era la muerte.

Dejando eso de lado, el pasto definitivamente era tan tierno y suave como se veía, era… como el pasto del campo en Rulid, como el pasto que rodeaba el cedro gigante, y como aquel de los jardines y campos de la academia de esgrima… Pronto algo resbalaba por su rostro; estaba llorando.

―¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Se lastimó?!―

―Yo… estoy bien… ― no sentía ningún dolor físico, pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Se levantó hasta quedar arrodillado, con la cabeza gacha. Hasta el momento no parecía darle mucha importancia a recordar todo lo que había vivido, pero así fue el peso de los recuerdos. Su infancia, su adolescencia, su primera y última aventura, todos a quienes había conocido, a quienes había salvado, y quienes lo habían salvado a él… Jamás había sentido tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, y era gracioso que sólo lo sintiera después de morir.

De pronto algo lo rodeó, y un suave aroma floral inundó sus fosas nasales.

―Por favor no llore… Todo ha pasado, aquí se encuentra a salvo, lo vamos a proteger― una suave y apenas conocida voz llegó a sus oídos. Ya no tenía alas, pero poseía la misma aura que inspiraba confianza y tenía un tamaño más normal, como el de una niña. Su abrazo estaba lleno de tranquilidad, una tan intensa que era transmitida directamente a su mente y corazón. De inmediato dejaron de correr gotas por su rostro, y se encontró a sí mismo abrazando también a la niña arrodillada junto a él.

―No me presenté, lo siento. Mamá dice que debo presentarme cuando conozco a un nuevo amigo― en seguida se levantó para quedar un poco más alta y le tendió la mano al rubio ―¡Soy Yui! Estoy muy feliz de conocerlo al fin, Eugeo-san― la emotividad y sinceridad de la oración le sacaron una gran sonrisa, se dieron las manos en un saludo muy formal.

“Qué educada… Es muy gentil” pensó él.

―Yo me llamo Eugeo, pero creo que ya me conoces. Es para mí todo un honor… conocer a un ángel, es decir― inclinó la cabeza como muestra de su respeto, pero cuando sintió que de un tirón se apartaban del saludo levantó la vista de inmediato. La jovencita estaba totalmente sonrojada y la sorpresa en su rostro era visible.

―¡N-no, yo…! ¡Yo s-sólo…!

―¿No eres un ángel?― ella sacudió rápidamente la cabeza a manera de respuesta ―Ya veo… Pero tienes alas… y estoy en el paraíso… y viniste por mí cuando morí…―

―¡Ah! No, Eugeo-san, se está confundiendo… En realidad yo no soy un ángel, ni este es el cielo y usted tampoco está muerto. Lo estuvo, pero no aquí. Por favor permítame explicar la situación antes de que haya más malentendidos.

Las próximas 3 horas no fueron suficientes para que el rubio entendiera qué le estaba pasando, o dónde se encontraba después de su muerte en Underworld, porque, aunque al menos parecía poder retener lo más básico de la información, no dejaba de hacer pregunta tras pregunta. Y claro que era entendible, ¿Qué sentirías si un día abrieras los ojos en un lugar desconocido, y alguien llega y te informa que el único mundo que conoces, aquel donde naciste y has vivido todo el tiempo nunca existió, que era sólo una simulación? Y todo esto te lo informa una niña con alas (que no es un ángel sino un hada, por cierto) que además domina la magia. En su mundo anterior, la habrían eliminado o encarcelado en la primera oportunidad, pues habrían dado por hecho que era proveniente del Territorio Oscuro debido a sus peculiares características físicas. Opinaba que era terriblemente injusto; alguien así de amable no merecía ese destino sólo por tener unas bonitas alas, conocer la magia y saber volar.

La información más importante la tenía clara hasta el momento. Primero, ya no estaba en Underworld, estaba en un lugar llamado Alfheim. Ahí no había un Índice de Tabúes, tampoco un Territorio Oscuro, mucho menos existía la Iglesia Axioma y por tanto no había ninguna Clérigo Mayor. Suspiró de alivio en cuanto se enteró de eso; ningún mal de su mundo podría hacerle daño nunca más. Claro que… si eso no estaba en este nuevo mundo, tampoco estaban sus conocidos ni sus amigos, y no podría verlos de nuevo jamás.

―…Bueno, supongo que es suficiente por ahora. Podremos explicarle las cosas con calma luego de que papá…― ante la mención, Yui palideció ―¡NO SE LO HE DICHO A MI PAPÁ!―

―Oh no… ¿te va a regañar por estar aquí afuera conmigo?― Eugeo parecía preocupado, no quería causarle problemas a quien lo había tratado tan amablemente.

―N-no… no exactamente, Eugeo-san, pero yo esperaba que…― antes de poder completar su oración, la pequeña niña se puso alerta, tal como si escuchara algo. Murmuró algo sobre “mamá necesita algo” y “no arruinar la sorpresa”, para alejarse rápidamente en dirección al espeso bosque. Había vuelto a ser pequeñita y tener su atuendo rosa.

Eugeo pudo escucharla hablar con alguien pero no quiso moverse. Claramente, ella conocía más ese mundo que él, y no quería meterse en problemas porque así le causaría problemas a Yui, Así que decidió quedarse quieto en donde estaba y esperar pacientemente su regreso.

Empezó a curiosear, el claro en el que estaba se veía bastante amplio y más allá se extendía un bosque tan denso que no podía ver mucho más adelante. Las flores eran curiosas y la vida parecía estar en cada rincón. El cielo tenía muchísimas nubes blancas que hacían contraste con el hermoso celeste del cielo, el clima era muy agradable.

¿Qué llevaría puesto? No sentía calor, era bastante cómodo. Observó. En realidad no se diferenciaba mucho de lo que usaba a diario, el atuendo era azul celeste con detalles blancos, lo único es que, tal vez, este tenía un poco más elementos ornamentales. ¿Tendría él también alas? Yui no le había dicho que las tenía, él no se había detenido a pensarlo o a revisar, y no sentía nada anormal pegado a su espalda. Se puso a girar como un perro persiguiendo su cola en busca de las dichosas alas, con los brazos pegados a él, y cuando eso no funcionó, con los brazos levantados.

―¡Pude mantener el secreto! Pronto estarán… Uhm… ¿Eugeo-san?

―¿Sí?

―Está… ¿está todo bien?

―Todo bien

―¿Le duele la espalda?― Yui voló cerca para verificar que todo estaba bien, haciendo que el rubio detuviera sus torpes piruetas ―Parece que todo está en orden…― la nula mención de alas hizo que Eugeo se desilusionara un poco, pero no permitió que fuera evidente.

―Sí, supongo que sí

―¡Tengo que llevarlo a la cabaña!― gritó de repente ―¡Papá y mamá vendrán pronto, les dije que les tenía una gran sorpresa!―

―Ya veo, ¿quieres que te ayude a prepararla?― rio suavemente, ya había oído sobre una sorpresa y tal vez su pequeña acompañante necesitaba algo de ayuda, quizá era cumpleaños de alguien y necesitaban manos extra. Yui pareció sorprenderse.

―Oh… no le he explicado nada, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera le dije…― dijo seria, luego le sonrió ―Eugeo-san, hay una razón por la cual lo traje aquí― explicó. Un haz de luz la envolvió y de pronto, ya no era un hada pequeñita de atuendo rosado, sino una niña descalza con un simple vestido blanco.

―¿Sí?

―Sí, en realidad, yo…― miró al suelo, como si estuviera muy avergonzada con lo que intentaba decir ―Es que… mi papá… aunque ya pasó casi un año desde que salió del hospital… todas las noches tiene muchas pesadillas. Se despierta histérico a mitad de la noche y a veces no puede volver a dormirse…―

―Eso es horrible

―Sí, por eso, yo… sólo quiero ayudarlo. Casi diez meses han pasado desde que empecé a buscar a la persona a quien llamaba entre sueños… es usted, Eugeo-san.― reveló, pensando en todas aquellas veces en que había revisado el registro de salud de su papá en su celular. Siempre había momentos en que había ritmo cardiaco acelerado, y en su registro de sueño decía que a duras penas tenía tres o cuatro horas de descanso ―¡P-por favor no vaya a pensar que lo estoy usando para mi beneficio, yo también quería conocerlo desde que papá me contó tanto sobre sus aventuras!― el rubio se sintió confundido y sorprendido. ¿Acaso conocía al padre de esta niña?

―Y esta persona que dices, ¿me conoce? ¿lo conozco yo?

―¡Pero claro que sí!― parecía más un reclamo, como si la hubiera ofendido al dudar, pero ¿cómo quería que supiera quién era si acababa de despertar en ese lugar y a duras penas entendía las cosas? ―es más, él me contó que eran los mejores amigos, y que se llevaban muy bien, y que su talento con la espada era increíble, y que juntos habían cortado un árbol así de grande, y que…― ya ni siquiera pudo escucharla. Era imposible, de todas las personas…

La más agresiva ola de nostalgia arremetió contra su pecho y tuvo que contener con muchísimo esfuerzo las ganas de llorar.

―Tu papá… ¿Quién es tu papá?― pero la voz ya se le había cortado. Yui parecía sentir su nostalgia también, pues sin responder a su pregunta le tomó la mano y le sonrió, haciendo que se levantara un poco el peso de su pecho.

―Mi papá se llama Kazuto, pero quizá tú lo conozcas con el nombre de Kirito― le dijo, simple y concreto.

Eugeo dejó de sentir las piernas. Los oídos no le funcionaban y de nuevo las lágrimas salían como una violenta cascada de sus orbes azules. Cayó de nuevo de rodillas al piso y se cubrió los labios con las manos para evitar que los sollozos escaparan, sin mucho éxito.

No lo podía creer, nada parecía real. Estaba vivo, VIVO. Podría ver… No, definitivamente volvería a ver a Kirito, a su mejor amigo, a quien tanto admiraba, a la persona con quien había vivido la mejor parte de su vida y por quien se había sacrificado. No podía pedir nada más.

¿Y ahora resultaba que tenía una hija en otro mundo? Se rió ante el pensamiento, no podía esperar para verlo de nuevo y probablemente patearle el trasero por ocultarle que tenía familia.

Para cuando pudo recuperar algo de sentido, se dio cuenta de que al igual que antes, Yui le estaba abrazando lo mejor que sus pequeños bracitos le permitían.

―Yo sé que él también va a estar muy feliz de volver a verlo, Eugeo-san― romper el abrazo le dejó ver que la pequeña también tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas ―así que por favor, acompáñeme a nuestra cabaña, él y mamá llegarán pronto― el chico sólo atinó a asentir.

En segundos Yui tenía de vuelta su tamaño miniatura y sus alas, alejándose a toda velocidad en dirección al cielo azul.

―¡O-oye! Espera…― de inmediato empezó a correr tras ella, pero la perdió de vista y tuvo que detenerse, ¿cómo iba a seguirla si ella volaba y él no? Poco después la vio regresar con los brazos tras ella y un tinte rojo en las mejillas, riendo como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

―Lo siento, je… Creo que olvidé enseñarle cómo usar sus alas― voló tras de él y casi de inmediato el rubio logró escuchar un sonido peculiar, así como también pudo captar un destello azul en su espalda. Sí, las alas ahora estaban donde deberían, y eso le sacó una radiante e infantil sonrisa a Eugeo: ¡tenía alas, qué emoción!

―¡Son azules!― gritó con la alegría de un niño ―Son muy bonitas―

―Pensé que los colores por defecto de los Undines encajaban muy bien con usted, así que hice que el sistema lo registrara como uno. Escuché que solía usar mucho el color celeste― explicó la niña. Él sonrió, seguro esa información se la había dado Kirito.

―Bueno, eso es verdad

―Ahora… Si levanta la mano como si fuera a tomar algo, se le proporcionará un control, empecemos con eso y será más fácil.

Sólo que no fue fácil. El pobre rubio se estrelló contra dos árboles, 5 veces contra el suelo y finalmente acabó en un riachuelo que corría cerca, todo mientras Yui lo curaba y se reía sin parar.

―P-Por favor perdóneme, es que siempre es muy gracioso enseñar a volar a alguien

―No pasa nada, de hecho creo que sí es bastante gracioso

Un par de minutos más tarde ya estaban en la famosa cabaña del piso 22 en Nuevo Aincrad. Yui dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no había nadie dentro. Aún.

Apresuró a Eugeo para que entrara y lo condujo hasta una de las habitaciones, diciéndole que no hiciera ruido y que ella misma vendría a recogerlo una vez llegaran sus padres.

―Entonces aquí es donde vive Kirito…

―Podría decirse, aunque su verdadera casa está en otro lugar. ¡Eso se lo explicaremos todos juntos más tarde, así que por favor no empiece a preguntar!

―Está bien, voy a esperarlo con ansias. Y por favor, sé un poco más casual cuando me hables, ahora somos amigos ¿verdad?― pidió al tiempo que uno de sus dedos tocaba la pequeña cabeza de Yui como muestra de afecto.

Ella asintió, en verdad estaba muy feliz de poder conocer al fin a la persona de la que tanto le habían contado, y de que fuera una persona tan buena y tan amable. No tenía ninguna duda de que su papá había sido muy feliz de vivir su aventura junto a él.

―¡Sí! Y ya que tendremos mucho tiempo, pronto le… perdón, pronto te enseñaré los alrededores, y te contaré acerca de los hechizos y las pociones, sobre todos los territorios y todas las razas de hadas, también de cómo salvamos a mamá de la punta del Árbol del Mundo, y también sobre…

―¿Yui-chan?

―¿Yui? ¿Estás aquí?

Un par de voces se escucharon desde la sala. Al hadita se le iluminó el rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Es hora…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Soy Azure, te agradezco infinitamente por leer mi trabajo <3 ojalá haya sido de tu agrado.


End file.
